


Then I'm the Greediest Man in the World

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t lust. Lust wants, does the obvious… Love is greedier. Love wants round-the-clock care; protection; rings, vows, joint accounts; scented candles on birthdays; life insurance. Babies. Love’s a dictator.”<br/>- David Mitchell,  The Bone Clocks<br/>(I wrote this for timdrakess over on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I'm the Greediest Man in the World

Jason leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

Roy was lying beside him a second later, his head on a pillow as he stared at Jason.

If someone had asked him six months ago if he thought that _Jason Todd_ would _ever_ return his feelings for him, Roy would've laughed in their face. Six months ago, it seemed like Jason was out for himself, that, while he cared about Roy and Kori, he was actively looking for the next best thing.

But then the floodgates had opened, after Kori left, and they were sleeping together and it was wonderful and every time he fell asleep, Roy could do it with the knowledge that Jason was close by, if not right next to him.

He was starting to drift off, right then, before Jason started talking. His post-coital voice always sounded a little dry, not that Roy's was much better, but Jason always seemed to be more easily bothered by it.

"Love is greedier than lust," he started, and Roy wondered if he was talking to himself or to him. It was always hard to tell when Jason went into soliloquies like this. "Lust is straightforward. It's something that you can, when it comes down to it, satisfy." He paused and Roy could tell he was itching for a cig, but he seemed to be trying to ween himself off of them. "Love is defined, by Merriam-Webster, as 'a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person' or an 'attraction that includes sexual desire and the strong affection felt by people who have a romantic relationship.' And it seems pretty cut and dry, right?" He closed his eyes, sighed.

Roy wasn't sure if it was rhetorical or not, but he figured he'd let Jason finish before interjecting, even if it was to say he was a giant nerd for _memorizing_ the definition of love.

“But love is greedy," Jason said as he began again, his voice softer this time. "And I'm not blaming you. I'm the one who fell in love. If I had wanted to, I could've left, but I didn't. I guess, you could be blamed, too, because you've could've left by now. I don't know where to, but you're resourceful. God, you're _brilliant_. You don't really need me, do you? I'm here for funds and to be a warm body. But it's okay. I love you. And my love is greedy, because I just want to do everything with you. I want to work with you and relax with you, watching stupid movies or eating or anything. As long as it's with you. I'm okay with sharing anything with you, physically or not. You get me, like not so many people in the past have."

Roy waited a minute before inching forward, on the bed. "S'not greedy. I want to do so, so many things with you, too. That's how you know it's love, littlewing. Jason, I love you so much."

Jason turned over to face him. "I love you too, you ginger grease monkey."

Roy laughed before tugging Jason closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You okay?"

He smiled as he started to get up. "Yeah, right after I get us each a glass of water."

"You know me so well, lover boy!" Roy said after him."

Jason stuck his head back in through the doorway, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

Roy sprawled out on the bed for a minute, breathing in the pure smell of Jason. He wondered if, far down the road, if he'd get sick of the smell, but he couldn't imagine that. In any case, that was something to deal with if that day ever came.


End file.
